Pád do nicoty
by Amratin
Summary: Duhový most byl zničen. Loki padal do hlubin vesmíru, dokud nebyl lapen. Co se stalo dál a jak to ovlivnilo Lokiho život, se dozvíte v následujícím příběhu.
1. Chapter 1

_„_ _Loki, ne!"_

Padal a nic nevnímal. Po mnoha náročných dnech už měl úplně vyschlé oči. Vnímal vlastní prázdnotu. Už nikde nezačínal a nekončil, jeho tělo se stalo součástí ničeho, které ho obklopovalo. Žádný dech. Žádná myšlenka. Pusto. Po určitou dobu slyšel hučení větru, jakou rychlostí padal, ale pak už nebylo nic. Ani světlo. Ani zvuk, ani země. Jen chlad a něco, co připomínalo nekonečno.

* * *

„Opatrně s tím. Nesmíte ho zbytečně moc poškodit."

Vesmírná loď se připravovala na akci. Na velitelský povel začalo plavidlo vysílat hmotné vlny, jež měly za úkol zpomalit pohyb letícího objektu. Až bude korábu na dosah, nebudou mít žádný problém s jeho naloděním a případným zpacifikování.

* * *

Probudil se. Všude kolem vládlo pusto a prázdno, i když pološero mu nedávalo moc prostoru pro pozorování. Ležel bez hnutí na zádech, dokázal pohybovat jen hlavou. Přesto teď měl jiný pocit, než před svým zkolabováním. Již nepadal. Pod sebou cítil tvrdou zem. Z ticha mu pískalo v uších. Ústa měl vyschlá. Hlas skřehotavý. Dech povrchový.

„Kdo jsi?" ozval se cizí hlas.

„Nikdo," i když se před nedávnem dozvěděl, že nepatří na Asgard, ze všech sil se snažil chovat se jako oni, chovat se jako Thor, jehož všichni milovali. A stejně dokázal svého otce, vlastně nevlastního otce, jen zklamat. Nebyl tedy Ás a nikdy se neztotožnil ani s tím, že by měl být Jotun. Prostě přišel o svou existenci.

„Nelži, my víme, kdo jsi. Zabil jsi svého otce, jsi vrah. Podmanil sis trůn, jsi uzurpátor. Oklamal jsi svého bratra, jsi lhář a podvodník. Všechno, co jsi, zapíráš, jsi zbabělec."

Byl obyčejný slaboch a tahle osoba to o něm také věděla. Věděla o něm naprosto všechno. Znala každý jeho prohřešek.

„My jsme Ostatní. Známe všechny tvoje slabé stránky, ale zároveň v tobě vidíme velký potenciál. Chtěli bychom ti předat veškeré naše vědění. Připravit ti cestu k věčné slávě. Přidáš se k nám?"

Loki váhal.

„Bez nás bys donekonečna padal prázdnem mezisvětů. Zachránili jsme tě. Nemáš jinou možnost. Zítra začneme s výcvikem," stvoření vstalo a odešlo.

Osaměl. Měl v plánu porozhlédnout se po okolí. Musí přece existovat nějaká cesta, jak se odtud dostat. Zvedl se na nohy. Protáhl se. Otevřel pořádně oči a snažil se zaostřit do dálky. Nic z toho však nebylo zapotřebí. Podíval se kolem sebe. Uvědomil si, že se nachází na ostrově, tedy spíš planetce. Zabírala plochu asi 50 m2. Měla vytesaný povrch a na koncích se svažovala v řadu schodů. Stupně končily prázdnem. Zvláštní, že na tak malém prostoru existovala atmosféra, asi ji muselo udržovat nějaké kouzlo. Nemohl utéct. Ale přesto v něm hořela naděje. Heimdall ho musí vidět. Heimdall vidí všechno. Určitě pro něho otec pošle svoje vojáky a brzy se dostane domů.


	2. Chapter 2

Heimdall o něm určitě ví. A řekne to dál. Díval se na tolik nevhodných věcí, které pak ihned vyslepičil otci. Když teď jde o něco vážnějšího, mohl by zareagovat ještě rychleji. Sice mu v posledních dnech provedl pár nepříjemností, ale on mu to odpustí. Už jen kvůli svému králi.

„Kdo jsi?" zeptal se hlas.

„Jsem Loki, princ Asgardu," řekl.

„Nelži. Nejsi Ás, tím pádem nejsi ani princ. Jsi vrah, jsi uzurpátor, jsi lhář, podvodník a zbabělec. Ale jsi zároveň i velmi talentovaný kouzelník. Ode dneška se stáváš naším učněm."

„Proč bych to dělal?" chtěl vědět vězeň.

„Protože ti nic jiného nezbývá. Nikdo jiný o tebe nestojí. Podívej," stvoření okamžitě promítlo veselou hostinu na Asgardu. Poznal je všechny. Jejich uvolněné obličeje ho naplňovaly rozhořčením. Heimdall tedy zatajil místo, kde by mohli Lokiho najít. A nikoho jeho nepřítomnost ani trochu nermoutila.

„My o tebe stojíme. Naučíme tě všechno, co kdy budeš potřebovat. Můžeme začít?" nebyla to otázka v pravém slova smyslu. Okamžitě Lokiho tělo pohltily plameny. Cítil neskutečnou bolest. Nos se mu plnil pachem vlastního masa a ohořelých vlasů. Oči ho pálily. Každá další minuta mu připadala jako poslední, ale nebyla. Nevěděl, jak dlouho tam stál a sténal. Nemohl to vydržet, a přes to nebylo jiné východisko. Už na něm nemohlo zůstat vůbec nic. Musel být ohořelý až na kost.

Plameny ustaly. Zhroutil se na kolena. Klečel tam celý neporušený. „Proč?" vydal ze sebe.

„Je to součástí výcviku. Až s tebou skončíme, budeš nejobávanější kouzelník všech světů. Tak jako my," odpověděla postava samolibě. „Připraven na další úkol?"

Objevil se na mrazivé zemi. Z nebe padal sníh a světem vál ledový vítr. Neměl zrovna nejteplejší oblečení. Putoval říší a snažil se přijít na to, proč se objevil právě tady. Proti němu se náhle objevila obrovská příšera. Stál klidně. Zvířata jsou přece jen z podobných setkání stejně vystrašená jako lidé. Jenže nestvůra se proti němu rozběhla ohromnou rychlostí. Nemělo cenu utíkat. Bořil by se do sněhu a zbytečně by se vysílil. Prohledal oblečení, musel mít u sebe přece nějakou zbraň. Opak byl pravdou. Musel uvažovat rychle. Netvor byl od něho jen pár metrů. V poslední chvíli se přemístil a zvíře proběhlo jeho kopií. Nemůže ho přeprat. Nemůže utéct. Musí se přeměnit do formy, v níž bude moci alespoň nějakým způsobem konkurovat příšeře. Proměnit se do obřího stvoření nepřipadalo v úvahu. Vzal na sebe podobu malé mouchy. Letěl k tlamě příšery, oháněla se po něm, ale nemohla ho chytit. Jako moucha přistál blízko nozder, ale ne tak, aby ho tvor odfoukl. Přetvořil se v červa a prolezl nozdrami až k mozku, kde utnul jednu z cév a vylezl opět ven. Když odlétal, mrtvé zvíře se hroutilo k zemi.

„Tohle bylo už lepší. Zítra si to zopakujeme."


	3. Chapter 3

Na Heimdalla se nemohl spolehnout. Ale otec má přece starost o své děti. Odin ho určitě postrádá. Vyšle někoho, aby ho vypátral. Jen musí vyčkat. Otec ho jistě nezklame.

„Kdo jsi?"

„Jsem Loki," odpověděl.

„Ale to není všechno," namítalo stvoření.

„Dříve jsem byl, nebo jsem si to alespoň myslel, princ Asgardu. Po velmi krátkou dobu jsem byl dokonce králem. Nenáviděný svými poddanými," vzpomněl si na výjev, který mu včera Starší ukázal.

„Jenže jsi ještě mnohem víc. Jsi vrah, jsi uzurpátor, lhář a podvodník, zbabělec. Také kouzelník a manipulátor. Začneme s výcvikem?" neměl v úmyslu měnit něco na způsobu, jak zacházel se svým učněm. Již mnohé před ním takto zkoušel.

„Nepřijde vám, že se opakujete?" namítl mladík.

„Na tom pramálo záleží," dodal a Lokiho tělo zasáhly plameny. Spalovaly ho obrovskou silou. Kovové části oděvu se mu přitavovaly ke kůži a tvořily na ní dokonalé obtisky. Zlato se mu propalovalo až hluboko do těla. Cítil zároveň jeho chlad i žár. Bylo v tom něco palčivého a omamného. Poddal se tomu. Oheň probíhal jeho tepnami a plnil jeho srdce. Chvíli mu připadalo, že mu vyskočí z hrudi. Klesl na koleno. Výheň ustala.

„Vydržel jsi působivě dlouho. Vypadá to, že jsme si vybrali opravdu dobře," stvoření postávalo pyšně opodál. Loki se hrdě postavil. Čelisti svíral tvrdě k sobě. Byl jen krůček od toho, aby zaútočil. Ale zjev mu nedal možnost: „Připraven na další úkol?"

Okamžitě se zajatec objevil v mrazivé zemi. Vše vypadalo stejně jako den předtím. Věděl, co ho čeká. V hlavě si připravoval plán. Nemusel přece ztrácet tolik zbytečné energie na něčem tak podřadném, jako bylo jedno obrovské zvíře. Jakmile se v dálce zaleskla jeho ledová pokožka, vytvořil si kopí. Ne jen tak ledajaké. Gungnir, kopí, jež vždy zasáhne svůj cíl. Napřáhl se a vyhodil zbraň vysoko do vzduchu. Letělo k nestvůře a otevřenou tlamou jí projelo skrz lebku. Zvíře nemělo sebemenší šanci.

Loki se vrátil do přítomnosti. Pořád cítil hněv. Nasupeně se přibližoval ke stvoření v kápi. „Vedl sis dobře," pravilo k němu. Loki se k němu vrhl. Všechno zmizelo.

Neviděl nic, jen něco jako bílou mlhu a občas nějaký tmavý flek. Cítil lehké dotyky, pokaždé ho naprosto polekaly. Nevěděl, kdy přijdou ani odkud. Neslyšel nic, jen pískání. Po čase vnímal hluk, který se posléze proměnil v hlasy. Byl naprosto vystrašený. Dotýkalo se ho tolik cizích rukou. Měl strach. Měl vztek, potřeboval se vybít. Tohle byla přece jen další zkouška.

Tvrdě sevřel ruku, která na něm spočívala a škubl za ni tak, že osoba, jíž ruka patřila, se čelem praštila o stůl, na němž ležel. Hlasy se ho snažily uklidnit, ale on je neposlouchal. Urychleně se posadil a zbavil se všech rukou v dosahu. Nakonec nastalo opět ticho. Ulevilo se mu. Zklidnil se mu tep a dechová frekvence.

Pomalu se mu začal vracet zrak.

Rozhlédl se. Místnost mu byla povědomá. Vysoký strop. Trochu moc tmavá, kamenná lůžka, přesto celkem pohodlná. Zlaté dveře. Podíval se po osobách, jež bezvládně ležely na podlaze. Všechny je poznal, i když nevěděl, jak se jmenují. Nakonec jeho pohled dosáhl k ženě, jež mu byla víc než povědomá. Byla mu vším. „Matko?" zvolal nevěřícně.

Klesl vedle ní a hruď mu pukala smutkem. „To nemůže být pravda. To jsem nemohl udělat. To ne." Ležel vedle ní a držel ji za chladnou ruku. Zavřel oči plné slz.

Zmizel a náhle ho opět obklopovalo pološero a prázdný prostor. Nikdo jiný se na jeho planetce nenacházel. Nesnažil se pohnout. Žal ho vyčerpal.


	4. Chapter 4

Kdy asi mohli dorazit Všeotcovi vojáci? Jak dlouho tu ještě bude muset být a snášet to všechno? Určitě mezi nimi bude i Thor. Nejsilnější a nejlepší válečník ze všech devíti světů. On by na něho nikdy nezapomněl a postaral by se o to, aby nepřestali v hledání, dokud by ho nenašli.

„Kdo jsi?" znovu se ozvalo.

„Jsem Loki. Bývalý král Asgardu. Nenáviděný a zatracovaný svým lidem. Jsem kouzelník. Jsem vrah," teď, co ho donutili zabít vlastní matku, už mu na ničem nezáleželo.

„A co ještě jsi?"

„Jsem noční můra všech, kteří mě kdy znali." Všech, kteří se mu kdy smáli a čekali na den, kdy od nich odejde. Jen tak lehce se ho nezbaví. Nikdo z nich neví, jaký je v něm potenciál. Nikdo si s ním zahrávat nebude. Když byl schopný zabít vlastní matku, může se zbavit kohokoliv.

„Můžeme začít?"

Znovu ho obemkly plameny. Srdce mu hořelo a s ním i celé tělo. Cítil žár v ústech, oči mu žhnuly. Přišel o rozum. Stal se ohněm. Pohltil ho hněv. Jeho jedinou touhou bylo, zbavit se svého utrpení. Jako hořící muž se vrhl ke stvoření, jež mu dělalo ze života peklo. Rázem zchladl a požár zmizel. Loki zlomeně klečel na všech čtyřech a těžce dýchal.

„Dnes jsi prošel ohněm. Od teď je tvou součástí. V bezvýchodných situacích se budeš chovat jako on. Všechno pojde na tvůj příkaz a zůstane po tobě jen spáleniště. Vždy vyjdeš vítězně."

Loki se klidně postavil a vyčkával na další úkol.

„Připraven na další úkol?" Jak nečekaná otázka.

Objevil se na sněhové planině. Z nebe padaly líně vločky. Někdo si s tím musel dát hodně práce, pokaždé, když sem přišel, vše vypadalo tak stejně, ale přitom se vždy nějaký detail změnil. Čekal, kdy vyrazí příšera. Neměl na ni dnes vůbec náladu. Už mu vadilo, jak se všechno donekonečna opakuje. Celé dny špatně spal. Nejedl. Nepil. Nudil se. Nebezpečná kombinace.

Zvíře vyrazilo. Nic nedělal, seděl na sněhu. V jednu chvíli se více zamyslel a udělal nepatrné gesto rukou. Zelené paprsky ozářily prostor. K nestvůře vyslal iluzi její smrti a obludě nezbylo nic jiného, než vzít iluzi za vlastní a zemřít.

Vrátil se zpátky. „Doufám, že těch zrůd máte ještě hodně. Nerad bych vyhubil celý jeden druh a způsobil tak interkosmickou přírodní katastrofu," promluvil ke stvoření.

„O to se nemusíš bát." Prostor kolem něho pomalu mizel. Propadal se do tmy. Slyšel už jen vzdálený hlas: „Vedeš si vážně dobře. Brzy se připojíš k ostatním." Pak už nebylo nic. Ucítil povědomé vjemy. Jemnou kožešinu, která mu překrývala tělo. Teplo ho hřálo do tváří. Otočil se na bok. Chtěl ještě chvíli odpočívat, než konečně vstane.

Probral se s mlhou před očima. Nějaká osoba už pochodovala po pokoji. Promluvila na něho medovým altem „Vstávej, ospalče. Nechceš přece přijít pozdě na snídani," vyhnala ho z postele. „Tady máš připravené čisté oblečení," položila mu ruku na úhledný komínek prádla.

„Matko? Co se stalo?" chtěl vědět. Bál se, že se mu to všechno jen zdá. Ale ten hlas byl tak opravdový.

„To musíš vědět ty. Stráže uslyšely výbuch a našly tě v bezvědomí ležet na zemi. Ranhojiči tě zbavili střepů. Dlouho jsi blouznil. Všichni jsme se o tebe báli. Co jsi tam prováděl?" zeptala se ustaraně.

Odpověď se mu nabídla téměř sama. „Vyráběl jsem lektvar pro lepší zaostření zraku. Při smíchání suspenzí muselo dojít ke změně ve vlastnostech směsi a došlo k výbuchu. Budu to muset dopilovat," zamyslel se nad tím, co všechno bude muset přehodnotit.

„Nic se pilovat nebude. Vždyť ti stačí obyčejné kouzlo. Nemusíš vyrábět nebezpečné výbušniny."

"Ale matko, kouzlo mi může sebrat síly, které bych mohl využít někde jinde. A tenhle lektvar by mohl účinkovat i na delší dobu. Používal jsem takové látky, které jsou vychytávány právě očními buňkami. Proto by měl lektvar i vyšší účinnost," vysvětloval svůj převratný vynález.

„A místo toho jsi přišel o zrak. To se ti opravdu povedlo. Ranhojiči ani neví, jestli to nebude mít náhodou trvalé následky. S podobnými experimenty je konec. Počkám na tebe na chodbě," nechtěla se s ním hádat.

Chápal matčino chování, měla o něho strach. Pořád má o něho strach, i když je už dospělý. Měl ji rád, ale v pokusu bude dál pokračovat, jakmile se mu vrátí zrak. Ona o tom nemusí vůbec vědět. Osaměl. Nesnášel přítomnost sluhů ve vlastním pokoji, proto ho zde nikdy nikdo neobtěžoval, s výjimkou vlastních příbuzných. Postupoval systematicky, pomalu a klidně. Svlékl si oblečení a srovnal ho na jednu hromádku, daleko od té, kde leželo čisté oblečení. Rozložil první kus, pomalu ho přejel prsty. Navlékl si košili. Následovaly kalhoty a nakonec lehký kabát. Na Asgardu bylo zvykem nosit miliony vrstev oblečení.

Vyjít z pokoje byl trochu oříšek. Kdo by řekl, že by mohl být ztracený ve vlastním pokoji. Pomalu s nataženýma rukama postupoval šouravými kroky ke stěně. Ohmatal její okolí a uvědomil si, že se dveře nacházejí po jeho pravici. Nahmatal kliku a otevřel si. Matka na něho čekala. Nabídl jí rámě a vyšli spolu k ostatním.

„Slib mi, že už se nikdy nebudeš pokoušet vyrobit ten lektvar," žádala ho matka.

„Slibuji. Kouzla mi bohatě postačí. Už jsem se poučil," lhal.

Vešli do hodovní síně. Všichni ostatní už byli uvnitř. Lokiho se zmocnil jeden ze sluhů a dovedl ho k jeho místu. Královna se usadila sama.

Odin si neodpustil: „Pozdě, jako vždy."

„Ještě nikdy jsem nepřišel pozdě," bránil se mladík.

„Nemusíš mě chytat za slovo," ohradil se otec.

Asi to měl být vtip, ale Loki ho nepochopil. Teď neměl náladu na nepovedené žerty svého otce. Najednou pocítil, jaký má hlad. Slyšel, jak se všichni kolem něho pustili do jídla. Talíř před ním byl však prázdný. Loki zvolal: „Není tu někdo, kdo by mě obsloužil?"

„Nebuď hrubý," setřel ho bratr. Jako vážně? Jeho bratr mu bude říkat, jak se má chovat? „Dneska se každý obsluhuje sám. Sluhům jsme dali dnes trochu volnější režim."

„Aha. Kdo mě tedy dovedl ke stolu?" nešlo mu na rozum.

„Fandral."

„Aha. V tom případě si myslím, že už mám pro dnešek dost. Vrátím se zpátky do pokoje," prohlásil hrdě.

„Tak alespoň počkej, až dojíme, a někdo tě pak odvede," vložil se do toho Odin.

„Nepotřebuji pomoc od nikoho," řekl kousavě.

„Sám se tam nedostaneš," promluvil Volstagg vedle něho s pusou plnou jídla.

„Nikdo mi nebude říkat, co zvládnu a co ne," popudil se.

„Loki, uklidni se," zavelel bratr.

„Já jsem naprosto klidný. Vy byste se měli uklidnit. Tohle není normální," energicky vstal.

„Posaď se," zvolal na něho kdosi. Přestal rozlišovat jednotlivé mluvčí.

„Tak už dost," uslyšel naposledy. Pohroužil se do sebe. Obličej mu ztmavl. Proměnil se v hejno netopýrů a obtěžoval kohokoliv, kdo se zrovna nacházel v místnosti. Sif se jeden z nich zamotal do vlasů a škrábal a kousal. Thor jako jeden z mála měl dostatek odvahy. Ohnal se po jednom z nich. Sevřel netopýra v dlani a pomalu mu ubíral vzduch z plic. Konečně se dočkal konce.

Probral se ve vesmíru. Těžce oddechoval a přál si nicotu.


	5. Chapter 5

„Thore, kde jsi?" opakoval si pořád kolem dokola. „Ty bys mě v tom přece nenechal. Bratře, tady jsem."

A nebo by ho nechal napospas tomu všemu? Zasloužil si vůbec něco jiného? Nikdo o něho nejeví zájem. Je zbytečný. Jeho vlastní otec ho opustil a teď, když se i celý Asgard dozvěděl, jak je neužitečný, se ho zbavili stejně tak.

Nikdo ho nepřijde zachránit. Zůstal sám. Jak si kdy mohl myslet něco jiného? Musí se postarat sám o sebe. Nejdřív nějak získá veškeré dovednosti z tohoto podivného stvoření a pak to všechno uvede do praxe. Pomstí se všem, kteří ho kdy pokořili nebo ho živili falešnou nadějí, že ho mají rádi. Ať poznají, kdo doopravdy je.

„Kdo jsi?"

„Víte moc dobře, kdo jsem. Jsem Loki. Jsem ponížený král. Jsem kouzelník a manipulátor. Jinými slovy lhář a podvodník. Jsem ten, jehož se budou všichni obávat, až se mezi nimi objeví. Jsem ten, kterým všechno skončí," vydal ze sebe rozrušeně.

„Přesně tak," pochválil Starší. „Zítra se přidáš k ostatním. Tím však tvůj trénink teprve začne. Do té doby jsme se rozhodli, že ti předáme ještě něco dalšího," prokazoval mu milost.

„Už se nemůžu dočkat," řekl s mírnou ironií v hlase. „Nechť mě opět pohltí plameny," roztáhl paže v odevzdaném gestu s hrdě vztyčenou hlavou.

„To už máš za sebou. Čeká tě něco jiného."

„Jak nečekané," prohlásil.

Radši se měl pořádně nadechnout. Ze všech stran ho zalila voda. Nebyla slaná. Neměla chuť. Pohyboval se v ní, jako hadrový panák. Nemohl plavat. Voda na něho tlačila ze všech stran jako beton. Konečně mu pronikla ústy. Vlévala se mu do úst, do žaludku, do plic. Nemohl se proměnit v rybu, nedokázal se dostatečně uklidnit a nějak se nemohl dostat ke svým schopnostem. Někdo je zablokoval. Voda mu protékala póry kůže a vyplňovala všechny volné prostory. Tekutina ho strávila. Ukolébávala ho a uklidňovala. Stal se kapkou v moři. V okamžiku, kdy byl nejvíce ukonejšen, vše skončilo.

„Stal ses vodou, abys měl nadhled nad obyčejnými starostmi ostatních. Budeš uvažovat s chladnou hlavou, nic se tě nedotkne, pokud si to žár v tobě nevyžádá. Budeš moci pronikat i tam, kam se jen málokomu povede. Dokážeš vymílat lidské mysle, tak jako voda vymílá břehy. Po tobě přijde potopa," pronesl Starší obřadně.

„Mnohokrát děkuji. Určitě se mi to bude jednou hodit," osobitě vyjádřil svůj vděk.

„Pro dnešek už tě necháme odpočinout," uzavřelo stvoření.

„Mohl bych mít jednu prosbu?" ozval se Loki.

„Povídej," vyzval ho učitel.

„Mohl byste mě poslat na Asgard? Mám tam ještě pár nevyřízených účtů," řekl s tvrdým pohledem. Ať se baví, jestli se dívají. Ale k tomuhle měl více méně osobní důvody.

„Jak si přeješ."

Loki se nalézal ve svém pokoji. Nejspíš už byli všichni po snídani a Lokimu udělili domácí vězení. Mohl být rád, že ho Odin nevykázal na Midgard. Seděl a nudil se. Nechtěl myslet na to, jaký má hlad. Musel se něčím zabavit. Opatrně vyšel na balkón. Slyšel, jak se na cvičišti baví bratrovi povedení kamarádi. Přikrčil se, aby ho nikdo neviděl.

Dole se rozlehl obrovský rámus, jakoby se spustilo obrovské množství vody a zaplavovalo krajinu. Trhalo s sebou stromy, chýše, všechno, co nebylo pořádně upevněné. Hluk to byl pořádný.

Vojáci se polekali. Okamžitě se běželi schovat, před blížícím se nebezpečím. Všichni se stihli ukrýt. Najednou jim to přišlo podezřelé. Dívali se jeden na druhého podmračenými pohledy. Voda, silná jako tato, by neumožnila ani nejrychlejšímu z nich uniknout. Venku se rozhostilo ticho.

První odvážlivci vykoukli. Nikde nic. Všechno vypadalo jako předtím. Žádné přinesené bahno, kořeny, kusy dřeva, osamocené ryby. Cvičiště vypadalo stejně jako před záplavou. Všichni se podívali směrem k paláci. Někdo zavolal směrem k balkónu: „Tohle ti neprojde!"

Odin se věnoval panování. Přišla za ním jednotka, jež byla pověřena hledáním mocných artefaktů.

„Co jste objevili?" zeptal se jednooký přímo.

„Nic," odpověděl jeden z vojáků nepřítomně. Ihned se probral a opravil se: „Omlouvám se, výsosti. Našli jsme kouzelný prsten."

„A k čemu slouží?" zněla další otázka.

„K ničemu," vypadlo z muže. „To není pravda. Ten, kdo si ho nasadí, dokáže číst myšlenky osobám, které se nachází v jeho blízkosti."

„Máte ho s sebou?"

Další člověk z jednotky vystoupil s dřevenou truhlicí v rukou. „Ne, zahodili jsme ho cestou," vydal ze sebe mluvčí a všichni se na něho nevěřícně obrátili. Bojovník se otřásl: „Máme ho s sebou. Je v té truhlici."

„Přistup ke mně," Odin vyzval muže s krabicí.

„Nechoď, ještě ti ublíží," zvolal posedlý pátrač. Sklidil jen pohoršující pohledy. „Moc se omlouvám, to nemluvím já. Někdo mě musí ovládat. Já za to nemůžu." Náhle se mu změnil hlas: „Opravdu za to nemůžu, otče." Oslovení ze sebe téměř vyplivl.

„To už by stačilo. Všichni ven. Přiveďte mi Thora," vydal několik příkazů najednou.

Thor bez varování vtrhl k Lokimu do pokoje. „Bude slunovrat. Mohli bychom vyrazit na Midgard a obrazit pár slavností, jako vždycky. Musíš se tady strašně nudit."

„Nemusíš to dělat kvůli mně. Já se tu nějak zabavím klidně sám," nepřál si být zase koulí na bratrově noze.

„Nech toho. Sif, Volstagg, Hogun i Fandral taky půjdou. Jen jsem se tě přišel zeptat, jestli nepůjdeš s námi. Jestli se ti nechce, tak si tady zůstaň a užírej se tím, jak tě nikdo nechce nikam vzít. Ale mohla by to být zábava," rozhorlil se Thor.

„Když říkáš. Tak já teda půjdu," podvolil se.

Na Zemi snadno zapadli mezi obyčejné obyvatele. Thor držel svého bratra za rukáv, aby se mu neztratil z dohledu. Dostali se do chumlu lidí, jež mířily k množství stánků. Prodávalo se cokoliv, co mělo nějakou hodnotu. Překřikovaly se tady spousty hlasů. Všechno to působilo tísnivě. Šestice se vydala k ohništi, kde se měli předvést místní umělci i přespolní. Posilněn medovinou bohů, která dodávala svým spotřebitelům básnický talent, se rozhodl Thor a někteří jeho kumpáni k malému vystoupení.

Prodírali se davem. Zastavili se na chvíli a rozhlíželi se. Netušili kudy dál. Hogun naštěstí zahlédl slabé světlo ohně. Směr byl nasnadě. „Tudy," prohlásil. Thor nedočkavě vyrazil kupředu a všichni za ním.

Loki osaměl. Čekal, kdy to přijde, a už to bylo tu. Nevadí. Nasadil si kapuci. Do dlaně si vložil slabou větvičku, jež mu uvízla v oděvu, když se bůhvíproč prodírali křovím. Proměnil ji v dlouhou sukovici. Lehce se na ni zavěsil a trochu nahrbil. Vypadal teď úplně jinak.

Nějaké malé dítě ho začalo tahat za rukáv.

„Co chceš?" promluvil k němu dospělý.

„Povíte mi nějaký příběh?" požádala ho holčička.

„Proč si myslíš, že bych nějaký znal?" zeptal se se zájmem.

„Vypadáte jinak. Jako čaroděj. Takoví znají spoustu příběhů," vysvětlilo děvče.

„Vážně?" usmál se.

„Prosím, prosím," zatahala ho znovu za rukáv.

„Tak dobře. Ale nejdřív mě doveď, někam, kde nebude tolik lidí, ať se dobře slyšíme. Nejlépe pod nějaký strom," navrhl.

Dítě ho vzalo za rukáv a táhlo ho pryč od davů. „Tady," oznámila a tlačila muže k tomu, aby se posadil. Opřel se zády o strom. Hůl odložil stranou. Bledými prsty si lehce prohrábl dlouhé havraní vlasy prokvetlé stříbrem. Nevidomé oči ztmavené unavenými kruhy mu dávaly starší vzhled. Znovu si nasadil kapuci, aby mu nebylo vidět do obličeje. „Můžeme začít?" zeptal se zdvořile holčičky.

„Ano," zvolala nadšeně. Na tenhle okamžik dlouho čekala.

„Žila, byla jedna princezna…" vyprávěl pohádku. Posluchačů začalo postupně přibývat a nejenom děti měly zájem o starého potulného barda. Když se začalo stmívat, někdo rozdělal oheň. Kolem něho vládlo pokojné ticho. Jen pohádkář mluvil. Každé slovo mělo neopakovatelné kouzlo. Všechny těšilo, že neskočil jen u jednoho příběhu. Ten den vydal ještě pět dalších.

Když už bylo vážně pozdě a děti zývaly na celé kolo, nechal dav rozejít domů. Probudil holčičku, jež vedle něho pokojně spala a opírala se o něho. „Vstávej, ospalče. Už je pozdě, měla bys jít domů a spát."

Dívka si protřela unavené oči a protáhla se. „Moc děkuji," poznamenala a pevně objala dospělého muže.

„Tak už běž, ať tě nikdo nehledá."

„A jak se vy dostanete domů?" starala se maličká.

„O mě se nemusíš bát. Já se domů dostanu raz dva," vyvedl ho z míry její zájem. Cítil se jinak a líp. Děvče ho ještě naposledy jemně pohladilo po ruce a odběhlo.

Ten pocit mu však nevydržel věčně. Jakmile osaměl. Ucítil, jak se mu oblečením prodírá chlad. Z dálky slyšel veselý hlahol. Jeden hlas dokázal rozeznat i tak. Volstagg. Nemohl ho ani vystát. Udělal by cokoliv, aby ho už nikdy nemusel slyšet. Nahmatal hůl a postavil se na nohy. Vydal se na cestu.

Thor se dostal domů až nad ránem. Nečekalo ho žádné milé uvítání. Otec na něho spustil: „Copak nemáš žádnou zodpovědnost? Vím, že se s Lokim nevychází občas nejlíp. Ale nechat ho na Midgardu svému osudu? Vždyť je to tvůj bratr."

Frigga k synovi přistoupila: „Thore, vím, že jsi to neudělal naschvál. Ale měl bys na něho příště dávat větší pozor."

„Moc se omlouvám," řekl hromovládce zmateně.

„Víš vůbec, za co se omlouváš? Včera večer se tvůj bratr vrátil celý od bláta, potrhaný, odřený a pobitý. Prý jste se mu včera ztratili a po zbytek večera, jste se už nepotkali. Hledal vás a nějaká skupinka otrapů si z něho udělala terč. Jak se postavíš k tomuhle?" rozvášnil se Odin.

„O tom jsem nevěděl. Kdyby zavolal, určitě bychom mu přišli na pomoc. Ani nevím, kdy se nám ztratil."

„Běž se mu omluvit," rozkázal otec. Poslušný syn zamířil za svým bratrem. Otevřel dveře a spatřil Lokiho záda. Díval se někam ven. Ruce měl založené na hrudníku.

„Moc se ti omlouvám, bratře. Ale kdyby ses držel s námi, nic z toho by se nestalo," začal se svou prázdnou lítostí.

„Možná že jednou, by ses pro změnu mohl držet ty mě," pronesla postava u okna.

„Už jsem řekl, že se ti omlouvám. Co chceš slyšet víc?"

„Co chci slyšet víc? Já ani nevím. Mělo by mi to stačit, ale nějak necítím takové to uvolnění," otočil se čelem k Thorovi bez jediného škrábnutí. „Tady," dodal, uvolnil jednu ruku a položil si ji významně na srdce.

„Tobě vůbec nic není," rozčílil se bratr.

„To, že to tak na první pohled vypadá, ještě neznamená, že to tak doopravdy je."

„Přestaň s tím svým filosofováním," okřikl ho.

„Jinak uděláš co?"

Thor se naprosto přestal ovládat. Loki zmizel.

Seděl pohodlně na své planetce se zadostiučiněním. Takhle dobře se už dlouho necítil. Zatím se sice pomstil svému nevlastnímu bratrovi jen v iluzích. Už se však nemohl dočkat, až si to s ním vyřídí i ve skutečnosti.


	6. Chapter 6

„Thore, kde jsi? Já si tě najdu," opakoval si celé ráno. Čekal s potěšením, kdy přijde Starší se svou věčnou otázkou. Vyhlížel ho. Nemohl se dočkat. Pomalu se před ním začalo stvoření zhmotňovat.

„Nejspíš byste chtěl vědět, kdo jsem," vzal mu Loki vítr z plachet.

„Pokud mi to chceš říct," vyzval ho Starší.

Loki promluvil s pyšně zvednutou hlavou. Jeho hlas byl ledový. „Já jsem Loki. Jsem lhář a podvodník. Manipulátor a kouzelník. Jsem noční můrou všech, kteří mě kdy pokořili. Jsem ten, kdo všechno skončí."

„Také rád přeháníš. Ale všechno, co jsi řekl, je buď pravda, nebo se jí brzy stane," dnes hýřilo stvoření nadmíru dobrou náladou. „Jak sis včera užil výlet?"

„Počasí nic moc, ale myslím, že to přineslo kýžený efekt," pronesl. Nastalo výhružné ticho. „Nesnažte se ze mě dělat hlupáka. Vím moc dobře, že to všechno byla pouhá iluze. Řekněte mi, kdo je něčeho takového schopen."

„Brzy ji potkáš. Ale v podstatě to není jen o iluzi, v mnohém nám postačily tvoje vzpomínky. Je to ohromná zásobárna informací," rozplýval se šestiprsťák.

„A co ta holčička? Co to mělo znamenat?"

„Nerozčiluj se nad něčím, o čem vůbec nic nevím. Promluv si s ní, až budeš mít příležitost," navrhlo klidně stvoření.

„S tou holčičkou?"

„Ne, s tou, jež tvoří projekce," odpověděl trochu podrážděně.

„Zpět k dnešku," Starší obrátil list. „Ode dneška bude tvůj trénink probíhat ve spojení s dalšími námi vybranými. A protože jsi dosud prokazoval talent, můžeš se k nám připojit. Pojď se mnou," vyzval ho.

Přemístili se na planetu ze stejného kamene, jaký tvořil základnu Lokiho vězení. Před nimi se nacházela brána. Obrovská. Zavřená. Starší zvedl ruce a dveře se otevřely. Za nimi se nacházela otevřená místnost. Stoly se prohýbaly pod množstvím jídla. Víno teklo proudem. Spousta různých postav se bavila a haštěřila. Další Starší seděli v čele tabule a čekali na svého bratra.

Ten vstoupil společně s novým učněm. Jakmile se dostali za bránu, nechal Lokiho samotného. Okamžitě se k němu přiblížila jedna žena modré pleti. Nevěnoval jí mnoho pozornosti, stále se rozhlížel po hodovní síni, jako by nikdy nic podobného neviděl. Neměl však v očích úžas, ale podezřívavost.

„Vítám tě mezi námi," pravila k němu a podala mu pohár vína. Už dlouho nepil a nejedl. Okamžitě obsah vyprázdnil. „Já jsem Angrboda." Víc už si z toho dne nepamatoval.


	7. Chapter 7

„Vstávat, vy chásko líná. Nejste tady od toho, abyste spali. Okamžitě vztyk!" rozkaz probudil Lokiho z bezesného spánku. Vůbec netušil, co se kolem něho děje. Ani jak se sem dostal. Probral se mezi řadou naprosto nepovědomých osobností. Všichni už stáli na nohách, když on teprve otvíral oči. Hlava ho bolela a připadal si, jako by na něm leželo tunové závaží. Velmi pomalu se zvedal.

Ještě když se snažil vyhrabat z postele, přiskočil k němu ten křikloun a spustil: „Nikdo se mi tu nebude poflakovat. Kde si myslíš, že jsi?!"

Loki se na něho znuděně podíval. „To by mě taky zajímalo," zabručel.

„Co si to dovoluješ?! Víš, kdo já jsem?!"

„To mi budete muset asi připomenout. Zrovna teď mi to vypadlo," nenechal se Loki vytočit.

„Jak se jmenuješ?"

„Ty nevíš, kdo jsem?" vrátil veliteli s klidem.

Muž zuřil. Chvíli vypadal, že opravdu vybouchne. „Nehodlám se tady zahazovat s takovým ničemou. Ujměte se ho někdo jiný. Já mu nebudu dělat chůvu," zahulákal do davu.

Nastalo ticho. Ne, že by předtím bylo nějak moc veselo, ale teď jako by se zastavil čas. Pak vystoupila jedna člověku podobná žena: „Já se o něho postarám."

„Jak chceš!" vyštěkl muž a s rezignovaným gestem se vzdálil a šel řvát na zbytek osazenstva.

Podívali se na sebe. Vypadala hezky. Přesto měl stále nasazený hrdý výraz. Nebyl tady proto, aby někoho okouzlil. Ona však s každou další chvílí zaujímala jeho pozornost stále víc a víc. Měla v sobě něco jiného než všichni ostatní kolem.

Usmála se na něho. „Víš, že těmi řečmi ubližuješ akorát sám sobě?" myslela to s ním dobře.

„Paní moralistka, ta tomuhle místu vážně chyběla."

„To není důvod, proč tady jsem. Stejně tak jako ty. Já jsem Ikariola," představila se.

„Loki."

„Já si tě pamatuji. Včera jsi udělal pěkný rozruch."

Nechápavě se na ni podíval. Ze včerejšího dne si toho moc nepamatoval. Spíš vůbec nic.

„Aniž bys někoho vůbec znal, dokázal jsi je všechny pořádně urazit. Udělal sis tu spoustu nepřátel," vysvětlila ve zkratce.

„Nejsem tu pro to, abych se s někým přátelil," namítl.

„V tom máš pravdu. Jestli chceš, provedu tě tady," dala se do pohybu. Ukazovala mu naprosto nezajímavý terén kolem nich. Místo se velmi podobalo jeho předešlému vězení. Pološerá planina, kam oko dohlédlo, kde vždy po několika metrech stála jednoduchá budova.

„A tady pracuji," řekla najednou. Dívali se na úplně stejný dům, jakých minuli už celou řadu.

„Co vlastně děláš?" zeptal se bez zájmu.

„Podílím se na vytváření projekcí," odpověděla.

„Vážně?" překvapila ho.

„Chceš se podívat dovnitř?" nečekala na jeho reakci. Otevřela dveře a vešli dál. Až na konci místnosti stál stůl, na němž spočívalo několik obrazovek. Žena přejela dlaní po stole a přístroje se rozzářily, některé dokonce začaly ukazovat jednotlivé simulace. „To, čím jsi už prošel v rámci svého tréninku, nebylo nic, oproti tomu, co tě čeká. Na to potřebuji mnohem více soustředění. Ale ty mi to možná ulehčíš. Máš obrovskou představivost, co se týká sebetrýznění, takže jsem se nemusela ani moc snažit. Posaď se," vyzvala ho.

„Kdo jsi?" ptal se nevěřícně.

„Jsem Ikariola. To ti musí stačit. Všem ostatním to stačí."

„Jenže já nejsem jako ostatní," namítl.

„Zas tak si nefandi," promluvila k němu a na chvíli se věnovala jedné z obrazovek. „Od zítřka budeš procházet tréninkem našich bojovníků. Půjde o to, že se ve skupině dostanete do nějaké iluze a nesmíte se nechat zabít. Jinak bude s vámi konec. A tebe by byla opravdu škoda," usmála se na něho. Zář monitoru dala její tváři modrý odstín.

Na válečnici neměla už od pohledu moc velkou fyzičku. „Ty jsi také prošla výcvikem?"

„Já jsem ho nepotřebovala, protože jsem ta, co tvoří, ne ta, co se dobrovolně vystavuje nebezpečí. Dostala jsem se sem ještě před tím, než z toho tady udělali Starší školící středisko," mluvila zvláštním způsobem.

Nevěřil jí. Vypadala dost mladě na to, aby tu strávila už spoustu let. Všimla si jeho pátravého výrazu. „Pohybujeme se mimo skutečné světy. Tento prostor vlastně neexistuje a i čas tu plyne jiným způsobem, než ve zbytku vesmíru. Kdyby ses dnes vrátil třeba k tobě na Asgard, uvědomil by sis, že od tvého zmizení uplynulo tisíc let. Vrať se tam zítra a byl bys pryč deset dní. Pohybujeme se tady v časových smyčkách s velmi zvláštním vzorem."

„Takže ty ses pokusila odejít?"

„Ano, nikdo mě tady nedržel, dokud si neuvědomili, že jsem nenahraditelná," trpce se usmála. „A ty se taky pokusíš odejít," zadívala se na něho vážným pohledem.

„Jak to myslíš?"

„Tak jak jsem to řekla. Jen doufám, že se ti podaří odejít napořád."

„Jsi zvláštní," začala ho velmi znepokojovat.

„To my všichni," znovu se jí roztáhly koutky do milého úsměvu.


	8. Chapter 8

Nemohl tu noc spát. Ta projekční žena ho vyváděla z míry. Věděla o jeho budoucnosti daleko víc, než by bylo zdrávo. Mohl jen doufat, že to nevěděl ještě někdo další, nebo úplně všichni. Co mohl dělat? Chodil po přeplněném pokoji plném spících těl svých kolegů. V jednu chvíli vzal do ruky uhel, jež se válel bezcílně na zemi, a začal si s ním házet. Ještě udělal pár koleček a znovu se pokusil usnout.

Ráno se opět ozval velitel. Řval jako smyslů zbavený na několik nic netušících chudáků. Na obličeji se jim vyjímaly černé kočičí fousky, které jim musel někdo v noci namalovat. Nikdo se nepřiznal. Všichni se snažili udržet vážnou tvář. Jediné slovo by je dorazilo a už by se nedokázali do večera přestat smát.

Utvořili skupiny. Nastala chvíle, o níž mu včera Ikariola říkala. Nesmí se nechat zabít. Musí být obezřetný. Nejde sám, může to využít pro svůj prospěch. A má i někoho uvnitř, kdo by mu mohl trochu pomoci.

Během mrknutí oka se nacházeli v prostředí, které připomínalo tajgu. Všechny stromy vypadaly naprosto stejně, měly mezi sebou stejné rozestupy, táhly se do nekonečna. Korunami neprocházelo mnoho světla. Všechno působilo tíživě.

Loki se tvářil sebejistě. Obrátil se na jednoho ze skupiny: „Běž první, tady to znám. Nic ti tu nehrozí." Ještě ho trošku popostrčil dopředu. „Když budeš první, uděláš si oko u Starších."

„A proč nechceš jít ty?" nezdálo se to elfovi.

„Protože já se už s nimi znám," řekl Loki prostě.

Elf vyrazil. Za ním i ostatní. Loki se držel na konci. Opatrně našlapoval a neustále se rozhlížel. Samozřejmě elf skončil v první pasti, jež se před nimi objevila. Nacházeli se v lese. Když tu byla past, muselo tu být něco, co se dá do pasti chytit, a musel tu být i někdo, kdo bude past kontrolovat.

Loki se krčil u stromů. Snažil se dívat po stopách zvěře, ale mnoho nenašel. V rukou svíral drobné dýky. Před rozzuřeným zvířetem by ho neochránily, ale na moment překvapení by to stačilo.

Do středu skupiny náhle vpálilo něco jako zubr. Dupalo to tak mocně, až se otřásala celá země. Válečníci byli rádi, když se udrželi na nohou. Zubr se však otočil a znovu se k nim blížil. Na svoji mohutnost dokázal vyvinout i povážlivou rychlost. Loki váhal. Chtěl nechat prostor ostatním, aby se předvedli, ale také se nechtěl nechat zabít. Proto zareagoval až v posledních sekundách. Vytvořil neproniknutelnou mlhu, do které zahalil všechny spolupracovníky. Nezmátlo to jen zvíře, ale i všechny žijící bojovníky. Kouzelník se na ně znuděně podíval. Přemístil se na větev nejbližšího stromu. Nad mlhou vyhlížel zmateného savce. Vzal jednu ze svých dýk a jednou ranou poslal stvoření do jiného světa. Rozpustil kouřovou clonu a ladně seskočil mezi zbytek skupiny.

„Myslím, že máme pro dnešek hotovo," zhodnotil Loki. Čekal, že se projekce ukončí a budou posláni na základnu. Mýlil se.

V jednu chvíli se všichni otočili za divnými chrčivými zvuky. Krev mrtvého zvířete se rozlila po půdě. Stékala k vychladlým tělům. Ze země se postupně zvedali zemřelí vojáci. Zajímavé. Ikariola se opravdu snažila. Loki uklidňoval svůj tep plynulým dýcháním. Ještě nikdy neviděl ožívající mrtvoly. Později se zeptá projektantky, jak na to přišla. A jestli mu řekne, že to má z jeho hlavy, vysměje se jí do obličeje, možná trochu nervózně. Ta dívka byla nebezpečná.

S vervou se pustil do přízraků, stejně jako ostatní z jeho skupiny. Statečně se drželi, útočili a bránili se, co jim síly stačily. S každým odpadlíkem na jejich straně, se zvýšil počet protivníků. Museli ze sebe vydat naprosto všechno a stejně to nebylo dost. Protože mrtvým už žádná rána nemohla ublížit. Chtělo to nějakou taktiku, ale nikdo neměl dostatek času na přemýšlení. Jak se z toho mohli dostat? Pomalu jim ubýval elán. Cítili se vyčerpaně. Některým se začínaly dělat mžitky před očima. Už to nemohli moc dlouho vydržet.

Náhle nastal mráz a z nebe začaly padat vločky. Vojáci se třásli zimou. Mrtví ztuhli, ani nevěděli jak. Nebožtíci nemají funkční termoregulační systém. Náhlá změna teploty z nich udělala strnulé rampouchy, a tak už nemohli dál ohrožovat torzo jednotky.

Loki padl vyčerpáním do prachového sněhu. Ležel tam s vytřeštěnýma očima a namáhavě dýchal. Tohle si s ní vyřídí. Teď teprve nastal konec. Přeživší se vrátili na ubikaci jako poslední skupina. Naprosto zdrcení a utahaní. Na druhou stranu měli teď víc místa v boudě, když už se pár kolegů nevrátilo.

Dost mu vadily věčně pozitivní obličeje některých spolubydlících. Nejradši by je zašlapal do země a už je víckrát neviděl. Chtěl mít klid. A pak ještě jeden z nich vyvřísknul: „Jde se na hostinu. Dělejte, vstávejte." Neochotně se zvedli. Bezduše se plížili do hodovní síně.

Mechanicky šel Loki se svou skupinkou ke stolu. Ty se k němu obrátili a výhružně na něho promluvili. „Tvoje místo je támhle," ukázali směrem k modrému hloučku.

„Co tím chcete říct? Vždyť jsme dnes společně bojovali," bránil se.

„Dostal jsi nás do problémů."

„Zachránil jsem vás," nedal se.

„Mrazivý obři sedí tam," vykázali ho.

„Jen abyste tam brzy neseděli vy," pohrozil jim. Znechuceně se zvedl a sedl si na první volné místo. Nedokázal pochopit, jak se mohli dozvědět o jeho pravém původu. Že by jim to řekla ta žena? Věděla o něm dost, tohle mohla vědět taky. Ale proč by to říkala. Jenže ona byla dost zvláštní. Pil cokoliv, co se mu dostalo pod ruku.

„Nechtěl bys už přestat? Jinak by to mohlo skončit jako posledně," varovala ho obryně sedící vedle něho.

„Kdo si myslíš, že jsi, že mi říkáš, kdy mám dost?" obořil se na ni.

„Jsem Angrboda. Kdyby ses minule tak nezřídil, pamatoval by sis mě," vrátila mu.

„A co že jsem minule prováděl?"

„Byl jsi hrubý," prohlásila.

„To je velmi vážné," pravil ironicky. „Jak moc jsem byl hrubý?" nahnul se k ní blíž.

„Tak, že jsi jednoho z Jotunů praštil a okamžitě jsi zmodral."

„Chtěla bys to vidět znovu?" chytil ji za zápěstí. Pomalu se ukazovala jeho pravá barva.

„Jsi opilý," odrazila ho.

„A ty? Jsi opilá?"

„Možná trochu." Přilepili se k sobě. Naprosto ignorovali dění kolem sebe. Loki z ní strhl ten trošek oblečení, co měla na sobě. Vrhl ji na stůl. Zuřivě ji líbal na šíji. A dostával se dál. Nesnášel svou pravou podobu. Po celý čas se snažil na sebe brát jiný vzhled, ale nedokázal se soustředit na tolik věcí najednou. Národy na ně pohoršeně hleděly. Starší je pozorovali s vědeckým zájmem, stejně tak i projektantka.


	9. Chapter 9

Ze spaní ho vyvedla bolest hlavy. Ještě pár dalších takových probuzení a přestane pít. Pomalu otevřel oči na drobné škvíry. Světlo se nepříjemně zakusovalo do jeho zřítelnic. Přetočil se na bok a praštil se do hlavy. Nahmatal dřevo. Pořádně se porozhlédl. Ležel zkroucený pod stolem. Nikdo jiný tu už podle všeho nebyl. Opatrně se posadil. Po dnešní den asi zůstane tady.

Neseděl tam sám však příliš dlouho. Před ním se pomalu zhmotňoval jeden ze Starších. „Včera sis počínal lépe, než jsme předpokládali. Na dnešek sis vysloužil volno. Odpočívej, zítra už tě nikdo omlouvat nebude."

Opět osaměl. Zvedl se pomalu na nohy a vyrazil do postele. Na cestě ho zastavila Ikariola. Vypadala trochu ustaraně. „Pamatuješ si něco ze včerejška?" zeptala se.

„Co to mělo být s těmi mrtvými?" vzpomněl si na hrozivé zážitky.

„Říkala jsem, že to nebude nic snadného. Ale spíš mě zajímá, jestli si pamatuješ něco ze včerejšího večera," naléhala na něho.

Loki pátral v paměti. Nasadil zhnusený výraz. „Myslím, že ano."

„Tvůj čin ponese následky. Jsi si toho vědom?"

„A co s tím můžu teď dělat? Co se stalo, stalo se," řekl lehkomyslně.

„Měj se na pozoru. Jednou by se ti to mohlo všechno vymstít."

„A co to jako má být?"

„Jednou se ti to vrátí. Tomu se říká karma," pohrozila mu.

Zastavil se uprostřed pohybu. Otočil se k ní čelem a zadíval se jí zpříma do očí. „Dnes na ty tvé předpovědi nemám náladu. Běž vyhrožovat někomu jinému. Já se jdu vyspat. Jdi mi z cesty."

„Nechci, abys to bral jako vyhrožování, jsi můj přítel. Jen jsem tě chtěla varovat. Dej si pořádný pozor na Starší. Jsou nebezpečnější, než se zdají."

„A proč bych měl věřit tobě? Nech mě jít," postrčil ji a pokračoval v cestě.

„Znala jsem tvou matku," pravila tiše. Přesto ji moc dobře slyšel. Zamrazilo ho. Šel však dál. V budově nebyla ani noha. Lehl si na jednu z postelí. Přemýšlel o tom, co mu Ikariola řekla, o tom, co se včera stalo. Než stačil všechno zhodnotit, usnul.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho spal. Probudily ho hlasy bojovníků vracejících se z výcviku. „To byl zase den. A ty se tady celou dobu flákáš," někdo po Lokim hodil botou. Hbitě se vyhnul úderu. „Asi ten trénink nepotřebuji tolik, co vy ostatní," řekl povýšeně.

„Modří jsou prohnaní. Nemluv s ním," přemluvil další voják kolegu, aby po kouzelníkovi nehodil i druhou botou.

„A tenhle se ještě ke všemu neustále přetváří," dodal první.

Loki se postavil s obuví v ruce: „Myslím, že ti něco upadlo. Měl by ses naučit pořádně vázat tkaničky." Po útočníkovi vrhl jeho střevícem. Předmět mu přistál v obličeji.

Muž se na něho okamžitě vrhl. Pravý hák rozvířil vzduch. Loki se přemístil. Dostal se ze zorného pole svého protivníka. Jednoduše k němu tichými kroky přistoupil a vrazil mu dýku do zad. „Ještě někdo?!" věnoval ostatním vražedný pohled. Nikdo se neodvážil ho ohrozit.

Další dny vypadaly jeden jako druhý. Ráno se vzbudili. Vytvořili skupiny. Dostali se do simulací. Vrátili se v prořídlých řadách, unavení, naštvaní. Ubíhaly týdny, měsíce, možná i roky, nikdo se v čase už dávno nevyznal.

Lokimu se na trénincích dařilo snad i o trochu lépe než ostatním. Starší měli velmi dobrou náladu. Přizvali ho k vlastnímu stolu, kde se setkával s Ikariolou. Ta vypadala čím dál ustaraněji. Věděla něco víc. Dělala si starost o budoucnost.

Jednou už to Loki nevydržel a zeptal se: „Co se děje?"

„Brzy se to dozvíš. Není kam spěchat," odpálkovala ho.

„Jak chceš," nesnažil se vyzvídat.

Jeden ze Starších se zvedl a odešel. Projektantka se za ním dívala. Věděla, co se stane. Na to nepotřebovala znát budoucnost. Když si Loki uvědomil, že ho vůbec neposlouchá, přidal se ke sledování stejného cíle.

Stvoření se vrátilo s dítětem v náručí. Přistoupilo ke dvojici. „Tohle je tvoje," podalo spící děvčátko Lokimu.

Zaraženě se postavil. „To je blbost. Tohle nemůže být moje. Museli jste se splést," snažil se mu dítě vrátit. Starší se však nedal. „Čekali jsme, než se projeví potenciál tvých dětí. Vychovávali jsme je jako vlastní. Vychovávali jsme je k tomu, aby jednou naplnili naše plány a zničili svět. Tohle dítě, však neprokázalo žádný talent. Je tvoje."

„Co to má znamenat?" Loki byl naprosto zmatený.

Stvoření promluvilo na Ikariolu: „Vysvětli mu to."

Vzala si holčičku k sobě. „Pamatuješ si na ten večer, jak sis tady užil s obryní?"

„Donutila jsi mě, abych na to nezapomněl," neodpustil si.

Žena pokračovala: „Narodily se tři děti, tedy spíše stvoření. Had, vlk a tohle děvčátko. Než ale přišlo na svět, jeho matka zemřela. Museli ji doslova vystříhat."

Tvářil se znechuceně. „Proč mi to říkáš?"

„Protože by tě to mohlo zajímat. Podívej se. Je celá po tobě," pohladila ji po černých vlasech.

„Vždyť si vůbec nejsme podobní."

Tiše se zasmála. „Nepovídej. A to kdybys ji viděl, když je vzhůru. Máte stejné oči."

„Tys o ní věděla už dřív? Proč jsi mi o ní neřekla?" hněval se.

„Všechno ses měl dozvědět ve správný čas."

Nijak ho neuklidnila. Naštval se. „Nedotýkej se jí," vzal si dítě k sobě. Neopatrné pohyby probudily holčičku. Otevřela víčka a zadívala se mu do tváře. Usmála se na něho. Znovu zavřela oči a přitulila se k němu.

Loki se mračil. „Jak se jmenuje?" zeptal se tvrdě.

„Hela. Je to moc hodná holčička, nebudeš s ní mít moc starostí. Když budeš potřebovat, pomůžu ti s ní," nabídla se Ikariola.


	10. Chapter 10

Díval se na ještě spící dítě. Tohle se mu přece nemohlo stát. Držel se svého plánu. Všechno šlo dosud tak hladce, jak jen to bylo za daných podmínek možné. A teď tohle. Dostal na starost takové škvrně. Konec s jeho mistrovským manipulováním. Jeho snažení vyšlo naprázdno. Jeho život pozbyl smyslu. Znovu se vrátil do přítomnosti a prohlížel si stvoření před sebou.

Vždyť ho vlastně Starší celou dobu klamali. Udělali si z něho figurku, kterou postrkovali po šachovnici. A on si toho nevšiml. Jak mohl být tak slepý? Potřebovali ho jen ke zrození zrůd, díky nimž ovládnou svět. Teď, když dokončil svůj úkol, jim byl akorát tak dobrý na odklizení úplně obyčejného dítěte. Ale on to takhle nenechá.

Neslyšně vstal a šel se připravit na trénink. Vyšel před budovu, kde už stála většina bojovníků. Všichni se na něho dívali. Už si zvykl na nevyžádanou pozornost, které se mu tady tak často dostávalo. Stačilo se jen chovat jako arogantní blbec a za chvíli si ho všichni přestali automaticky všímat.

Velitel měl v úmyslu zase jednou něco vysvětlovat. Zadíval se na nenáviděného učně: „Matky a děti zůstávají doma."

Loki se na něho nechápavě zatvářil: „Co tím chceš říct?"

„O děti se přece starají ženy. S námi nejdeš. Vrať se zpátky za tou…" vojákovi došla slova. Jeho slovní zásoba byla jaksi omezena na několik rozkazů a pár obecně používaných výrazů.

„To zní omezeně. O děti se stará rodič," vysvětlil mu.

„S námi prostě nejdeš. Už nejsi součástí mé jednotky," rozhodl velitel definitivně. Na tohle se celou dobu těšil.

Bojovníci se k Lokimu otočili zády. Nebyl už mezi nimi vítaný. Zamířil do budovy za stále spícím dítětem. Ještě bylo moc brzy ráno. Vypadalo tak klidně, tak nevině. Posadil se na kraj postele. Okamžitě tím probudil holčičku. Zamrkala na něho zelenýma očima. „Dobré ráno," pravila vychovaně.

„Dobré ráno. Jak ses vyspala?" dokáže hrát přece svoji roli. Vždy to uměl. A dokáže v ní vydržet až do konce. Třeba se mu to nakonec bude hodit v jeho nově se rodícím plánu.

„Dobře. A ty?" usmála se, posadila se na postel a porozhlédla se. Neutrálně vnímala všechno kolem sebe. Chovala se jako o dost starší dítě.

„Není to tady nijak přepychové. Ale musí ti to stačit. Když se nemůžeme dostat do našeho pravého domova," znechuceně se díval na mdlé stěny a hliněnou podlahu.

„Hlavně, že jsme spolu," položila mu dlaň na hřbet ruky. Muž se polekal. Vstal a vydal se na cestu.

„Počkej na mě," volalo za ním dítě. Vyběhlo a chytlo se ho automaticky za ruku. Zaraženě na ní shlédl. Tohle bude náročnější, než si myslel.

Nechtěl prosedět celý den na pokoji, proto se vydal za jedinou osobou, jež se zdála přese všechno alespoň trochu důvěryhodná. A taky mu řekla, že mu pomůže s dítětem.

Jemně zaťukal na dveře a vešli dál. Ikariola je vřele přijala. S holčičkou se pevně objaly. Usadila si ji na klín a vrátila se ke své práci. Děvčátko pozorovalo okouzleně jednotlivé více méně brutální simulace.

„Tohle není zrovna vhodné pro tak malé dítě," vznesl otec protest.

„Mě se to líbí," ozvala se Hela.

„Není to poprvé, co ji tady mám. Zvládne to," uklidňovala ho žena.

„Jen aby jí to nějak nenarušilo v dospívání," odporoval muž, který měl i tak dost těžké dětství a to se nedíval na smrtonosné nahrávky.

„Děti si stejně všechno zpracovávají po svém," uzavřela téma. Přes to zvážněl při pohledu na zaujatý drobný obličej. Ikariola změnila tok jeho myšlenek. „Vždycky, když se na ní podívám, mě až překvapuje, jak jste si podobní." Přeostřil a prohlížel si ji.

„Jak to, že není modrá? Nemá přece žádné schopnosti, nemohla se změnit," řekl nahlas svoji myšlenku.

„Neptal ses někdy sám sebe. Jak to, že ani ve své skutečné podobě nevypadáš jako Mrazivý obr? Jedině se ti změní barva pleti a naskáčou ti charakteristické jizvy. Na obra jsi příliš malý."

„Nikdy jsem se neprohlížel v zrcadle," namítl stroze.

„Nejsi jen Mrazivý obr. Znala jsem tvou matku. Nebyla jako oni. Vlastně jsme si byly celkem podobné," pravila.

„Nechceš mi snad říct, že jsi moje matka," rozesmál se.

„Jak tě to mohlo vůbec napadnout? Tvoje matka byla velice krásná. Byla také schopná mnoha neuvěřitelných věcí. Laufey ji unesl do své neutěšené říše. V dobách války s Asgardem si chtěl zajistit trůn silným a okouzlujícím potomkem. A narodil ses ty."

„Tak snad jsem alespoň okouzlující, když nic jiného," vložil se do toho.

„Matka si tě chtěla nechat, ale Laufey nesnesl pohled na slabé dítě a ponechal tě svému osudu. Matka od něho odešla, nikdo neví kam," odmlčela se.

„Jak jsi mě poznala? Vždyť jsem se na Asgard dostal ještě jako nemluvně," nešlo mu na rozum.

„Jak jsem řekla, nejmenší Mrazivý obr."

Bezva, další komplex opravdu potřeboval. „Proč mi to všechno vlastně říkáš?"

„Nejdřív jsem jen chtěla poukázat na to, že Hela nemusí vypadat jako Jotun. Potom jsem přišla na to, že v tom může být i ponaučení. Oba dva vás berou jako slabé kusy, ale to není vůbec pravda. Máš velkou moc a stejně tak i Hela. Jen se ji, prosím tě, nesnaž zneužít," varovala ho.

„Myslíš moc a nebo dítě?" šibalsky se usmál.

„Obojí."

„Chovala se moje matka taky jako nějaká roztržitá vědma?" zeptal se vesele.

„Tak bych to zrovna nenazvala," ohradila se Ikariola.


	11. Chapter 11

Padal. Svět kolem něho se jen míhal. Cítil, jak mu kolem těla víří vzduch. Nepříjemně ho chladil. Prolézal mu veškerým oblečením. Uši mu již dávno zalehly. Dech mu nestačil. Za chvíli mu jistě vypoví vědomí. Už to přece jednou zažil. Stále ale nepřestával vnímat, co se děje. Náhle ho zamrazilo jako nikdy předtím. Sáhla na něho smrt. Leknutím se probudil.

Hleděly na něho malé uplakané oči. „Měla jsem strašný sen. Můžu k tobě?" hned si vlezla za otcem do postele. Chtěla se pořádně přitulit. Muže ihned zamrazilo. „Máš nohy jako ledy. Kdes k tomu přišla?" vznesl řečnickou otázku, pořádně ji obalil dekou.

„Tati, mě se zdál strašný sen. Zdálo se mi, že jsi na mě zapomněl," šeptala.

„Ale prosím tě. Zkus ještě usnout," jemně ji pohladil.

„Buďte tam ticho. Lidi chtějí spát," okřikl je jeden z bojovníků.

„No jo," odbyl ho Loki.

Ráno přišlo až moc brzy. Spolubydlící byli nevrlí. Výcviku už měli dost. Nic se neměnilo. Každý den to stejné. Nedalo se to snést. Mluvili málo a většinou uráželi jeden druhého. A mezi nimi jeden vedl celkem pestrý život a všechny je svou přítomností akorát dorážel. A ten jeho pyšný pohled.

„Už se to vážně nedá vydržet. Mohli byste alespoň na jednu noc nechat toho tlachání?"

„Co máš za problém?" Loki také neměl zrovna náladu.

„Rozumíš tomu, že my máme náročný trénink a jediné, po čem toužíme je pořádně se vyspat?" nedal se odbít voják.

„Kdo vám v tom brání?"

„No přece vy! Každou noc je to stejné," hrozivě se přiblížil ke kouzelníkovi. „Tati, nemůžu spát," napodoboval dětský hlásek.

„To by snad stačilo. Přece nenechám své jediné dítě celé noci proplakat," postavil se na odpor. „Tati," děvče se ho chytlo vší silou.

„Nepatříš mezi nás. Běž si ji utěšovat někam jinam," voják ho ostře sledoval.

„Byl jsem tady dřív než ty. Já se odtud nehnu," stál si Loki na svém.

„To se ještě uvidí," strčil do něho.

„Být tebou nevyskakoval bych si," varoval ho Loki.

„Jinak co?" znovu do něho strčil.

„Tati," holčička pípla. Dítě se strachy roztřáslo. Opatrně přistoupilo k útočníkovi. Nikdo si jí nevšímal. Lehce se dotkla mužova těla mezi tím, co na sebe s otcem doráželi. Během dalšího okamžiku ležel na zemi mrtvý.

Loki se na svou dceru tázavě podíval. Její moc ho překvapila. Těžko to mohla být jen náhoda. Tak trochu to tušil. „Jsi v pořádku?" došla mu řeč.

Hela se dívala na tělo bez života, pak najednou vzhlédla. „Tati," krabatila se jí brada, oči jí zvlhly. Otec ji vzal do náruče a vyrazili ven.

Procházeli mezi budovami. Nikdo je neměl v úmyslu zastavit. Ikariola se na ně dívala se svým vědoucím výrazem.

„Musíme odtud," přesto jí řekl. Dítě mu plakalo na rameni.

„Já vím. Přála bych si, aby to bylo napořád. Nezlom jí srdce."

„Nesýčkuj," lehce ji pokáral.


	12. Chapter 12

Ikariola jim pomohla. Otevřela portál a nechala je projít, kam potřebovali. Starším to vysvětlí později. Možná.

Měli dlouhou cestu. Loki lehce znervózněl, ale snažil se na sobě nedat nic znát. Pořád neměl ještě zodpovědnost jen za sebe. Prohlížel si svoji mladší dívčí verzi. Vypadala tak, jak on se cítil. Musel ji uklidnit. Za chvíli už nebude s ní moci mluvit. A teď šlo o všechno.

„Nemusíš se ničeho bát. Jdeme za příbuznými. Potkáš se se samotným Odinem. Je to rozumný muž, jinak by nebyl vládcem říše. Těš se na něho. A matka je taky úžasná. Zvládneš to, uvidíš," věřil jen polovině toho, co jí říkal. „Kdyby se něco dělo, budu tam s tebou. Ale nebudu ti moc pomoct. Udělal jsem pár špatných rozhodnutí, nemůžu se tam ukázat. Ale tebe si všichni zamilují," zakončil milosrdnou lží. Odhrnul jí vlasy z obličeje.

Dostali se na Asgard. „Jsem pořád s tebou," byla jeho poslední slova. Proměnil se ve straku a stále jí sledoval z ptačí perspektivy.

Hela předstoupila před Všeotce. „Co si přeješ, dítě?" zeptal se Odin.

S otcem si připravili, jak má postupovat. Hela byla velmi vnímavá a chytrá, nepotřebovala mnoho rad. „Jsem Hela, dcera Lokiho, prince Asgardu," utichla, aby mohli všichni v místnosti zpracovat informaci. Straka se držela v otevřené rozetě vysoko ve stěně sálu. Vládce mlčel. Frigga vystoupila ze stínu a pozorně si prohlížela děvče.

Královně se na tváři zaleskly slzy: „Hned, jak jsem tě viděla, mi to došlo. Jste si tak podobní. Jak mi chybí." Skoro šeptala. Dřepla si a malou objala.

„Jak ses sem dostala?" ozval se náhle jednooký.

„Musela jsem opustit zemi, někdo zemřel kvůli mně," při té vzpomínce začala natahovat.

„Neplač," konejšila ji babička.

„Každému se někdy stalo, že omylem někoho zabil. I já jsem to tak měl, než jsem se stal králem," přidal Odin. „Co po nás chceš?" dodal.

„Chtěla bych mít zase domov," promluvila holčička.

„Lokiho dceři dáme všechno, co si zaslouží," Frigga slíbila.

„Správně, zasloužíš si víc než ostatní. Dám ti na starost celou jednu říši. Staneš se vládkyní světa. Budeš mít neslýchanou moc a bude ti podléhat spousta lidí. Hned tě doprovodím za Heimdallem, aby tě zavedl do tvé nové země."

„Muži," začala Frigga. „Jen co jsme se znovu dozvěděli něco o našem synovi, hned ji pošleš pryč?"

„Už jsem řekl. Souhlasíš s mým rozhodnutím, Helo?" naléhal na dítě.

„Ano."

Královna naposledy objala svou vnučku a vrátila se zpátky do stínu, z kterého vyšla. Odin sestoupil z trůnu. Vzal děvče za ruku. Vydali se spolu k Bifrostu. Straka, jež je celou dobu pozorovala, si teď létala v jejich bezprostřední blízkosti. Odin s Helou dorazili ke strážci. Ptáček si sedl dívce na rameno. Heimdall, jemuž většinou nic neujde, věděl o jejich příchodu. Vše už měl přichystané. Zasunul meč a přemístil je do temné říše.

Nacházeli se v hlavním paláci. Byl rozlehlý a chladný. Všechno v něm mělo mdlé barvy. Celá země působila úzkostně. Dítě ale nepropadalo panice. Nemohla si myslet, že by ji nechali na Asgardu se svou nevlastní rodinou.

Odin dělal, že je vše v naprostém pořádku. Usmál se na ni a poukázal na rozlehlý prostor. „Tomuhle všemu budeš od teď vládnout. Přivítá tě zde mnoho osob, nemusíš se bát, že bych tě tu nechal napospas samotnou. K Lokimu jsem se občas nezachoval dobře, tobě to chci vynahradit. Tohle je země těch, jež skonali jinak než hrdinskou smrtí. Nikdo nikdy už před tebou nezemře. V tomto světě trvá všechno věčně. Když budeš chtít, můžeš nás navštívit," dodal a zmizel.

Straka seskočila na kamennou podlahu. V dalším okamžiku stál vedle dcery pobledlý dospělý. Prohlížel si palác teď z jiné perspektivy. „Odin se předal," řekl s lehkou ironií v hlase.

„Mně se tu líbí, pokud jsi tu se mnou," holčička se chytla Lokiho ruky. On se na ni smutně usmál. „Nemohu tu s tebou být dlouho, jsem živý. Tohle místo ze mě vysává život. Cítím, jak každou minutou ztrácím sílu."

„To není správné. Co mám udělat, abychom tu mohli být, tati?"

„Je jen jedna možnost. Musíme oklamat smrt. Otevři tu velkou knihu. Jsou v ní zanesena jména všech živých stvoření. Vymaž mě z toho seznamu. Když to uděláš, smrt si mě už nenajde a budeme tu moci žít spolu napořád," navrhl Loki.

„Jsi si tím jistý? Co když tě to zabije?" protestovala dívka.

„V tom případě se nic nezmění. Budu tady s tebou. Ničeho se neboj," usmál se na ni. Nervozita se však neustále ozývala v jeho hlavě.

„Tak dobře," poddala se Hela a jedním prstem přejela jméno svého otce. Oddálila ukazováček a odhalila se prázdná kolonka. Loki se temně usmál. Stal se nesmrtelným. Objal své dítě. „Moc děkuji. Jen teď ještě musím něco vyřídit se Staršími a pak se hned vrátím," pronesl a vytratil se.

Mohl za sebou slyšet jen tiché vzlyky. Hela se otočila zády ke svému utrpení. Poprvé se podívala na vlastní trůn. Vyšla po matných schodech ke svému místu. Usedla jako královna a hrdě zvedla hlavu. Přestala plakat. Aby mohla vládnout říši, musela rychle dospět.

K vládkyni se nahrnuli sloužící. „Co si přejete, má paní?" poklekla před ní komorná.

„Zpravte mě o poměrech v říši," promluvila žena v černozeleném. Dlouhé černé vlasy ji halily část tváře, přes to však nedokázaly ztlumit tvrdý pohled svojí nositelky.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki se vrátil zpátky ke Starším, jak se zmínil dceři. Jeho plány ale byly trochu jiné. Opět bojoval a snažil se prokázat, že je nejlepší ze všech. Do všeho se pouštěl s plným nasazením. Jen aby prokázal, že je hoden své existence. Už mu nic nezbývalo. Nikdo nemohl tvrdit, že by měl nějakou slabinu. Byl jen sám za sebe.

Starší se dlouho nemohli na něčem shodnout. Nakonec tvor přistoupil k Lokimu. „Měli bychom pro tebe úkol."

„Poslouchám," prohlásil kouzelník.

„Na Midgardu cítíme přítomnost vzácného artefaktu. Jménem Tesseract. Byl bys schopen nám ho získat?" otázka vůbec nezněla jako otázka.

„Ano, ale mám podmínku. Jak víte, jsem bývalý král. Chtěl bych zase získat pro sebe zemi, které bych mohl vládnout. Pošlete mi armádu a jakmile převezmu vládu nad Midgardem, ten artefakt vám přinesu."

„S nabídkou souhlasíme. Vydej se na cestu."

Loki ještě dostal žezlo obohacené o kámen mysli a vydal se na svoji výpravu.

Prohrál a jeho prohra byla vykoupena doživotním strachem, kdy si pro něho přijdou mu připomenout svoji nespokojenost. Dostal se do vězení. To ho konejšilo falešnou nadějí, že je v bezpečí.

Jednoho dne přišel o matku a Thor ho vyvedl z cely, aby se společně pomstili Temným elfům a zachránili přitom Thorovo děvče.

Loki nejdříve všechny zachránil a nakonec sám skončil se smrtelným zraněním. Ležel v prachu v objetí svého bratra.

„Promiň. Byl jsem hlupák," zpovídal se Loki.

„Povím otci o všem, co jsi udělal," chtěl ho Thor povzbudit jako pravého válečníka.

„Nedělal jsem to kvůli němu," řekl s uvolněním a odešel.

Otevřel oči a stál tváří v tvář vládkyni nad smrtí. „Konečně se znovu potkáváme," pravila Hela.

„Jak to, že jsem tady?" zeptal se zmateně.

„Než jsi stačil zemřít, vzala jsem si tě k sobě. Samozřejmě bys nezemřel úplně, ale reinkarnoval by ses do jiné podoby. Začal bys svůj život téměř od začátku a to zrovna teď nepotřebuji," vysvětlila mu Hela.

„Co ode mě chceš?"

Hela se na něho nebezpečně usmála. „Ale otče, co by mohla chtít jedna malá holčička, které jsi slíbil, že se brzy vrátíš?" pomalu ho obcházela. „Třeba si jen chci popovídat, jak se to v rodině normálně dělá. Ale co říkám. Chci po tobě jednu věc. Vrátím tě na svět a podmaníš si Asgard. Jakmile se to stane, vložíš ho do mých rukou. Už mě nebaví vládnout téhle ponuré zemi," dívala se na něho jako pravý zloduch.

Loki v sobě konečně probudil dostatek intelektu, aby mohl reagovat. „Vážně ti jde o Asgard? Nechceš se mi jen pomstít? Jsme si vážně až moc podobní," usmál se na ni. Hele vzal vítr z plachet. „Jak ty se chceš pomstít mě, že jsem tě opustil, tak já se chci pomstít Starším, že si s námi hráli jako s loutkami. Nikdy jsme doopravdy nemohli dělat, co jsme chtěli. Poštvali nás proti sobě a ještě chtějí tvé bratry poslat proti celému vesmíru. Rozvrátili nás a nakazili naše srdce. To jim přece nesmí projít."

Vládkyně váhala: „Co navrhuješ?"

„Získám pro nás Asgard. A přinesu ti ho k nohám. Odina se zbavíme. Thora oslabíme. Ale budeš muset vystupovat jako nepřítel. Nikdo nesmí pojmout podezření, že spolupracujeme. Necháme celou situaci probíhat až do chvíle, kdy si budou Starší myslet, že už mají všechno pevně v rukou. Bude příliš pozdě, až si uvědomí, že za vším stojíme my. Nikdo nás nebude podceňovat. S tím koncem ještě nevím, ale začátek se mi zdá jasný. Co na to říkáš?"

„Že sis to celé plánoval asi hodně dlouho."

„To ano. Přece bych tě jen tak neopustil," sevřel její ramena. Prohlédl si ji od hlavy k patě. „Ty jsi tak vyrostla," pevně ji objal, jak to oba znali od Friggy.


End file.
